Natsu gets warm
by Fairy tail12
Summary: Lemon series mainly involving Natsu and other ladies from the fairy tail series. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Hiro Mashima does.
1. Natsu x Erza x Lucy

Natsu was excited to be out on another mission with Lucy and Erza. Happy was out trying to find more fresh marcel and Grey was out with Juvia on a separate mission.

"Hey Lucy guess what" Nastu shouted interrupting her and Levy's conversation.

"What is it now Natsu" She groaned hoping she could have had at least one days peace.

" Ive got a new mission for me you and Erza." He said smiling enthusiastically.

"Ready to go guys" Erza said pulling her huge load of luggage behind her.

"Man you really know how to pack don't you Erza" Lucy said smirking

" here we come" Natsu yelled to know one imperticular.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Soooooo cold" Lucy chattered with a blanket rapped around her shoulders.

"This is the third time we've been up here Lucy and you still haven't learned to dress warmer?" Natsu questioned looking at her freezing in her usual white mini skirt and blue tank top.

"Why don't you just summon Horologium and stay warm inside him?" Erza asked.

"Me and him aren't contracted for today so summoning him would just be wrong" Lucy stated defiantly although wishing she could just summon him to warm her up.

"Lucy why don't you come up here and warm up with me"

Lucy didn't even hesitate and ran to cuddle up with Erza as they walked along the mountain path. Natsu looked at them oddly as he noticed Lucy's arm hanged down softly gripping on Erza's breasts. Natsu thought nothing of it thinking she was just trying to warm herself up.

Their little group continued along the mountain path until the night sky fell over their heads and Erza suggested they set up camp. Natsu pitched two tents one for him and one for the girls to sleep in.

Both Erza and Lucy gave him a kiss on the cheek rubbing their breasts lightly against his chest.

"Good night Natsu" Both girls said smiling at him seductively heading to their tent.

Natsu left for his tent smiling awkwardly to himself with a semi hard on wishing he was sleeping with the girls instead of alone. Natsu lay down on the hard ground wishing he had at least kept his sleeping bag instead of giving it to Lucy.

Natsu laid awake on the ground picturing himself sleeping in-between Lucy and Erza feeling their warm breasts pressed against his body. Wait what was he thinking this was Erza and Lucy his two best friends in the world he couldn't think about them this way.

He could feel himself getting hard and tried thinking unsexy thoughts to get rid of it. Unfortunately he couldn't stop thinking about his friends in this way and decided to try and sleep it off.

Natsu suddenly started feeling the coldness of the night creep up on him and thought im a dragon slayer I don't get cold. But even this fact couldn't keep him warm. Natsu thought of going over to the girls tent and cuddling with them to get warm.

"You know what ill just go over and ask them if its ok" Natsu thought to himself and agreed that this was a good course of action.

He got up exited his tent and walked over to the girls, but before he could enter he froze hearing the soft moaning from inside. Natsu slightly opened the tent cover and looked in to see Erza and Lucy both in bra and panties kissing each other passionately.

Natsu was stunned by what he saw and immediately got hard at the images. Erza rolled on top of Lucy assuming dominance and started kissing her more fiercely. Erza squeezed Lucy's breasts roughly making her moan and cry out at the same time.

"Erza could you please be a little more gentle." Lucy begged holding back her urge to moan.

Erza loosened her grip on Lucy's breasts and now softly held them. They continued to kiss for a few more minutes passionately as Natsu watched them. Erza moved her hand into Lucy's pink panties and stuck a finger into her moist slit.

"Looks like someone's wet" Erza snickered throwing Lucy a sly grin.

Lucy unhooked Erza's black satin bra and flung it to the side. Lucy stared in amazement at Erza's breasts and then started slightly nibbling on them. Erza let out a loud long moan and stared passionately into Lucy's big brown eyes. They shared a hot fiery passionate kiss better then any they had shared before.

Lucy felt Erza's hand reach around her and couple her butt while the other hand feverously fingered her. Erza kept a quick rhythm while Lucy sucked on Erza's tits. Erza slowly added another finger to the process penetrating her deeper and giving her more pleasure.

Erza could feel Lucy tighten around her fingers and removed her fingers quickly. Erza moved her head to Lucy's lowers and started licking her out. Lucy's let out a load moan at this action and moved her hand to massage her clit.

"Erza.. I'm…. Cumming…" She moaned loudly as expelled herself into Erza.

Erza licked up Lucy's love juices and went to share them with her lover. Erza shared Lucy's love juices with her in a passionate kiss that ended in Erza sucking on Lucy's tit while she moaned loudly.

Natsu stood their flabbergasted at what he had just seen and choose now to reveal himself to the lovely maidens.

"So you guys are…"

"Natsu" both ladies yelled.

Both blushed uncontrollably not bothering to hide their bodies.

"So how long have you been standing their" Erza asked

"Long enough to see everything" Natsu replied stunned. "I just came over to see if I could snuggle up with you guys."

Lucy and Erza both eyed each other and then looked back at the fire dragon slayer smiling.

"Sure Natsu why don't you come climb in with me and Erza right here." Lucy said smiling seductively.

Knowing what was likely to come Natsu crawled forward and laid down in between the two heavenly angels. Both girls moved in close to Natsu making sure to rub their uncovered cleavage against him.

Natsu sat stunned with both girls staring up at him with their beautiful glinting eyes. Erza moved up on Natsu and sweetly kissed his cheek. Lucy moved up as well and nibbled on his neck stimulating Natsu even further.

Over whelmed with the situation Natsu let out a soft moan which made the girls smile up at him in acknowledgement knowing they were satisfying him.

"So Natsu you liking the pleasure?" Lucy asked.

"Oh but Lucy we haven't even begun to pleasure him." Erza snickered eyeing Natsu's full erection.

Lucy noticed the large tepee in Natsu's pants and moved towards it rubbing her hand across it. Natsu let out another moan of pleasure and gripped the sleeping back underneath him. Erza moved her mouth over to Natsu's and inserted her tongue into his mouth. Natsu kissed back biting softly on her bottom lip.

Lucy removed Natsu's pants and underwear finally seeing length gasping at its size. She wrapped both hands around its length and licked the head of it. Natsu let out a loud gasp as Lucy inserted more of his length inside her warm mouth.

Erza moved from Natsu's lips to Lucy's thighs and greedily licked her juices. Lucy gasped and let out a load moan.

Lucy was now taking in Natsu's full length and cupping his balls with her right hand. Natsu buckled down and put a hand on the back of Lucy's head.

"Lucy I'm coming!" Natsu yelled thrusting deep into Lucy's mouth.

Lucy felt Natsu's hot seed hit the back of her throat and spill out of her mouth onto her breasts. Lucy bobbled down back on Natsu's cock and licked him clean then swallowed what remained in her mouth. Lucy looked up at Natsu giving him a playful smile then buckled her knees together feeling the urge yet again to come from Erza's licking.

"Erza i... i... m Cumming" She moaned feeling her juices seep out into Erza's mouth.

Lucy collapsed onto Natsu's chest exhausted from the work. Natsu kissed the top pf her head and rolled her to the side of him. He glared at Erza giving her his usual sly grin as she gazed at his still full erection.

"It's so big" Erza whispered to herself in awe.

"So Erza ready for your turn"

Erza slowly moved up to Natsu showing off all her miraculous curves. She landed on his chest rubbing her firm breasts against him and planting a soft kiss on his lips. She positioned herself above Natsu's rigid cock and impaled herself upon it. A sound of pain escaped Erza's lips as she busted through her hymen. Natsu waited a moment as she adjusted to his size.

"I'm ready Natsu" Erza said testing the pain which had turned to pleasure.

Natsu started to thrust into Erza at first slowly but gradually picking up speed. Moans of pleasure escape Erza's mouth turning him on even more. His once child hood friend now here bouncing on his hard cock turned Natsu on most of all. He stared at her scarlet bouncing along with her covering her large breasts.

"Faster Natsu" Erza yelled through moans of pleasure.

Natsu complied and rammed himself faster than ever into Erza's tight clit. Natsu felt Erzas walls clench tightly around his cock about to orgasm.

"Natsu im about to cum" Erza said panting.

"Me to" Natsu said through grunted breaths.

As she came Erza gave way collapsing onto Natsu's chest. At the same time Natsu pulled his child hood friend close in a embarrassing hug. They both released in each other and Erza could feel a warm sensation shoot up inside of her. Natsu let Erza roll to his side and then pulled both girls up to him. They gazed up at him tierd and warm from their previous actions.

"I love you Natsu" Both girls whispered into his ear cuddling up on his chest ready to fall asleep.

"I love you two so much" Natsu whispered back wrapping his hands around both girls bringing them in a close embrace.


	2. Natsu and Mirajane

Natsu barged into the guild hall feeling down that day. A cold sensation lingered over his body much like the one he had felt lying alone in his tent. Both Lucy and Erza had left together on a mission without him saying that they would be back soon and they would "catch up" then. Natsu had been confused since that day on . He had never really considered Lucy and Erza as his lovers or that they were sexually active at all. But that night up in the mountains had left Natsu wondering what life would be like with a girl. The girls hadn't even talked things over with him when they got back just took off with each other on that mission.

Walking through the guild hall alone Natsu wished he had a girl at all to comfort him. He looked around the guild trying to find something to take his mind of things and considered getting into a meaningless fight with Grey. But not even that seemed to cheer the dragon slayer up in the slightest. He finally settled down at the bar with Cana and Mirajane for a drink.

Both Girls glanced at Natsu and noticed his down mood.

"No offense kids but you're putting a damper on my quality drinking." Cana snarked.

"Cana don't be so mean to Natsu he's obviously having a tough time" Mirajane said defensively, "What's the problem Natsu?"

"Nothing Mira, I don't want to talk about it." Natsu sulked

"Fine by me" Cana added taking a gulp of her keg.

"Cana why don't you go see if Elfman needs anything while I talk to Natsu?" Mirajane suggested smiling cutely.

Cana shrugged and got up to head over to Elfman who was yelling about being a man.

"So Natsu what's on your mind?" Mira asked.

Natsu looked up at Mirajane and admired her perfect complexion. He noticed how sexy she had become from the childhood demon he had known. He gazed at her deep blue eyes and long flowing white hair. He trusted Mira with all his heart and decided to tell her why he had been so troubled.

"Mira you remember the mission Erza, Lucy, and I just came back from?" Natsu asked. "Well while we were up their things changed between the three of us and I don't know what to do."

Mira looked at the young man before him and only grasping what most likely happened up in those mountains. She glanced at Natsu's well-toned abs and his lean muscular appearance. She felt sympathy for the young dragon slayer and how upset he was. It was mean of those girls to leave poor sweet Natsu alone after using him like they had.

"Natsu did those girls just leave you all alone after using you like they did."

"Yeah Mira they just took off and now I feel all alone and depressed. It's like theirs a whole in my heart that I can't seem to fill."

"Well Natsu how about you cuddle with me while their out. No reason you have to go sulking around all day by yourself without a lover." Mira said gazing into his eyes giving him an intimate and suggestive smile while leaning over the counter to expose her cleavage.

"Mira I... are you sure?"

"Yeah Natsu it's only natural you should feel lonely and who better to fill that void then me?" She said grinning

Natsu thought about this for a moment and wondered if it would be okay to sleep with Mira. He decided that he could trust Mira and went along with her plan to comfort him.

"Sure Mira it would be awesome if we could cuddle."

"Yay!" Mira shouted walking around the counter to give him a big hug.

Natsu felt a sudden shimmer of warmth shoot across his body as his face began to blush. Mira got up under his arm and gave him a soft seductive kiss on his cheek urging him on.

"Come on Natsu I know a special place me and you could go get some privacy." She whispered slowly her words tempting him.

Natsu acted on his instincts and followed Mira up to the second floor were the class jobs were. Natsu stared at her breasts over her shoulder jiggling around violently. His erection grew from inside his pants and poked her ever so slightly as they ran. Mira stopped at a locked room that he had never been in before and unlocked it. Inside was a large bed with small lively furnishings in the surroundings.

Mira pulled Natsu into the room and pushed him back onto the bed jumping on top of him. She snuggled up on his chest and pressed her breasts against him.

"So Natsu ready to get rid of that cold feeling inside" Mira asked giving him her famous cute smile.

Natsu nodded unquestioning and tried repositioning his hard on. Mira slowly got up showing off all her curves and giving Natsu a moment to take everything in. She slowly unzipped her dress and gave Natsu a full show of her full figure. Mirajane threw her dress to the side and hopped back on Natsu giving him a kiss on the mouth.

"Like anything you see Natsu" she asked twirling her hair like a school girl.

Natsu nodded again bewildered by the sight before him and how amazing Mirajane looked. She moved down to his pants unbuckled them and discarded them getting a full view of Natsu's massive erection.

"Wow its bigger than I thought" Mira muttered under her breath.

She placed her hand on his erection not able to fully surround his girth and started rubbing him. Moans of pleasure escaped Natsu's mouth as she rubbed him and then finally stuck her mouth down on his cock. She expertly used her mouth to move up and down on Natsu's hard shaft. She cradled his balls in one hand and used her other hand to pleasure herself. Natsu sat in amazement at her skills and decided to move his hands to her large breasts Mira's breasts were large soft and supple. Natsu gently fondled them and played with her hardened nipples. Mirajane finally got Natsu's full length inside her mouth and started deep throating him. Natsu was overjoyed at the experience and came in her mouth drenching Mirajane in his hot seed. Mira pulled off of Natsu's still erect cock and looked at him smiling covered in his seed. This got Natsu even hornier and pulled her up to him for a warm kiss shooting his tongue inside her mouth. After five minutes of passionate fiery kissing Natsu released her and continued to throw her onto her back.

Natsu got on Mirajane and straddled her from behind. She looked back at him expectedly with wild puppy dog eyes. Natsu thrust into Mirajane and she let out a loud gasp of plrasuer. Natsu allowed her to get used to his large member then started slowly thrusting into her. Natsu felt as her walls clenched down on his throbbing cock and his movements made the pleasure even more enjoyable.

"Natsu harder!" She yelled moaning in pleasure.

Natsu was pounding her raw and giving her a most amazing pleasure. Mira could feel her climax building up inside her as Natsu pounded away at her.

"Natsu I'm about to climax" Mira said

"Ok Mira"

Natsu hardly was fazed by this and kept pounding away at Mira eager to climax himself. Finally Mira came and released herself giving way and falling on the bed. Natsu slowed his movements and let Mira relax as he reached his orgasm.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu" Mira moaned from underneath him.

"Mira I'm Cumming" Natsu yelled releasing himself into Mira.

She felt as his warm seed flowed out into her and him fall onto her back. Natsu pulled out and flipped Mira onto her back. He kissed her again more intensely then before and felt Natsu's hands creep up to her breasts. As they released their embrace Natsu went to suck on Mira's breasts as she continued to moan. Finally Natsu released himself from Mira's perfect tits and brought her into a cuddle.

Mira tried getting up to return to the guild hall satisfied with the experience, but Natsu pulled her back into a tight embrace and whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Mira don't go I can't stand to be alone anymore I love you"  
>Gazing back into his eyes Mira felt his emotions touch her heart and fell back to him letting him pull her close. she whispered back to him,<p>

"Natsu I love you and will never leave you alone never."

She pulled up a blanket from the side of the bed and wrapped it around them bringing them to a more complete embrace. They stayed in bed cuddling together for the rest of the night until they woke the next morning with Natsu holding Mirajane closely in his strong arms. The cold feeling of sorrow in Natsu's heart now replaced with a feeling of love and warmth.

Note: Reviews and feedback are greatly appreciated since I am a new author and I'll take any suggestions offered by fans for futures add ons to this series.


	3. Natsu x Cana

Authors note: This story is dedicated to my friend ahad. Hope you enjoy

Natsu had left Mirajane the next morning after they had slept together and felt at full strength. It had been three days before Erza and Lucy returned from their mission and Mirajane and kept Natsu Company each night they were gone. On their arrival Natsu welcomed Erza and Lucy back with open arms ready to converse with them.

As Natsu strolled through the guild hall with his two bets friends in the world and soon to be lovers Mirajane gave him a suggestive smile from the bar. Natsu gave her a appreciative wink back and a big wide eyed grin as he walked down the guild hall.

Natsu began bombarding Erza and Lucy with questions about their adventure and what else they had done.

"Natsu…" Erza interrupted, "Me and Lucy are kind of tiered after being gone for so long. We were hoping to get some "Rest" if you know what I mean."

Natsu gave her a sadden look hoping that she would at least entertain his curiosity for just a few moments, but Erza would have none of it. Both her and Lucy left quickly heading towards their apartment in the center of the city.

Natsu sat down with a glum expression on his face at the table. He had hoped they would have been up to hang out together after being gone for so long or at least invited him to their little activity. Natsu was depressed to the point where he didn't even have the energy to fight gray and shut his loud mouth up.

Natsu finally settled in next to Cana at her usual bar spot drinking from her large keg. Cana had noticed Natsu sulking next to her and began a conversation to cheer him up.

"Hey kid your ruining my quality drinking time." She said with a smirk.

"I'm not in the mood Cana." Natsu replied sulking

"Hey kid you can't go around repeating this sadness every other day."  
>"Well it's not my fault Erza and Lucy are always ignoring me."<p>

Cana looked at him for a moment with disgust but then the large amount of alcohol she and been consuming kicked in and she sort of felt bad for the guy. She suddenly got a tingly sensation throughout her body and understood why Mirajane had taken care of him. But I guess she wanted this more for her own pleasure then for his. Yet she was sure this would satisfy both of their needs.

Natsu began to get up from the bar and sulk home when Cana proceeded to say.

"Hey kid mind if I come with you?"

Natsu turned around to look at her shocked by her extreme offer. He looked at her body eyeing her up and down happy at what he saw and even more happy to have someone to spend the evening with.

"Sure Cana" He replied with his innocent grin.

Cana stumbled over to Natsu and gripped his shoulder tight using him as support to walk. Natsu could tell she was obviously drunk, but didn't object to her coming along still.

As they entered the cool night air Cana gripped closer to Natsu's body for warmth feeling the staggering sensation of the night air rush over her body. Natsu could feel the eagerness begin to rise up inside him and walked quickly towards his home on the edge of the woods. He lingered at the door way entrance trying to unlock the door.

Him and Cana stumbled into his small four room home and she immediately began to grip at him, kissing him all over.

"Oh Natsu, oh Natsu please, please fuck me." She begged

Natsu was completely taken aback by her actions slightly resisting her actions and not wanting to take advantage of her. She blindly kissed him and grabbed his crotch feeling his ever growing erection. Natsu couldn't take much more of this and his attempts at holding her back were futile.

"Oh Natsu come on you know you want to" She said drunkenly massaging his cock.

"Oh god yes Cana" Natsu said giving into his manly urges.

He gripped her breasts tightly know squeezing them tightly and giving her a fiery kiss. He launched his lounge into her mouth darting it into her every crevice. Cana began to moan slightly at the over powering stimulation.

"Come with me." Natsu said dragging her into the bedroom.

Natsu threw Cana onto the bed and watched as she removed her bra revealing her large firm breasts. Natsu removed his pants exposing his enormous erection which caused Cana to stare in amazement.

"Come and get me big boy and remember ive been a bad girl so give me a naughty punishment"

Natsu hopped into the bed with her and immediately went to her breasts sucking and fondling them with glee. He took each breast into his mouth sucking on them with greed and biting each tip making Cana moan with ecstasy.

Natsu finished with her breasts and moved to her pussy region. He began to eat her out with pleasure licking progressively harder and hitting all her g-spots. He could feel her orgasm reaching as her breaths became heavier and stopped just before her climax. Cana's immediate reaction was to launch her fingers downward to finish the job, but Natsu stopped her from doing so.

"Please let me climax Natsu your being so unfair"

"Not until you've earned it you naughty girl." He said giving her a devilish smile.

He placed his cock in front of her and she began to suck him off hoping that he would give her pleasure in return. Natsu watched as she expertly sucked him off cupping his balls and slobbering all over his big stick. Feeling dirtier than usual Natsu grabbed her head and forced her to take in his full length down her throat.

Cana had been caught off guard and gasped at his immense size going down her throat. Natsu pulled out after a moment and let her catch he breath before the real fun began. As she sat bent over gasping for breath Natsu position himself behind her and thrust balls deep inside her.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh" She screamed letting out a loud scream from the suddenness of it.

Natsu began to thrust rapidly inside of her pumping in and out with a master technique. Cana was letting out a damned loud moan that turned Natsu on even more encouraging him to fuck her even harder. Cana could feel her first climax of the night Cumming. She let out a loud moan as both her and Natsu climaxed together falling against her in bed.

Cana began to drift off to sleep but Natsu was still horny and ready for another round. He looked at her backside and gazed at her sexy ass perfectly round and just begging for some punishment.

"Were not done here yet." Natsu whispered into her ear as he shoved his dick into Cana's anal entrance.

Her eyes burst open in pain as he slid himself slowly inside of her rectum.

"Natsu how could you pull out right now" She said in anger

"You said you liked it dirty" he said smiling back at her

Cana obeyed him and relaxed as he began to pump inside of her ass filling her in a way she had never experienced. At first she felt pain but that had now turned into a more pleasurable experience then what she had received before.

"Oh Natsu please fuck me harder" She moaned out loudly

Natsu thrust harder inside of her racing to his second climax of the night. As he reached his climax he gave a few finally thrusts then shot a large size of sperm deep into her ass and slapped her butt cheeks. He pulled out and pushed his cock in front of her face giving her the signal to clean him up.

After she had finished Natsu pulled her close fondling her body and pulling her under the covers.

"Did you have fun tonight" He whispered into her ear.

"Yeah Natsu will have to do this again sometime." She whispered back begging to doze off.

"Well I guess you're going to be my dirty little secret from now on"

He brushed her hair and pulled her close as they both drifted off together in each other's arms.

Authors note: It's been awhile since I've written one of these so any feed backs great.


	4. Natsu X Bisca

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter and thank you to everyone who has stayed around to support this series. My computer broke down a while back and I finally have a new one so to celebrate this I'm binge writing this series until its complete. Expect a new addition every 2-3 days. The girl for this story was suggested by Skydragonboss

When Natsu woke the next morning, Cana was gone and Natsu was again alone. He turned over in his bed and starred up at the ceiling emitting a low sigh. Natsu loved being able to experience this new activity with all his friends. Well they were technically more than friends, but Natsu couldn't think of the right word for their relationship.

Maybe Lovers? No Lovers shared intimate moments together and didn't leave before the next morning came. Natsu was still extremely clueless when it came to sex or anything involving it. Most of the time he just went on what the girls told him to do. He should really consult Levi on what to do.

Natsu got up, got dressed, and left his house in search of happy he could use some good quality time with his blue haired companion. He searched aimlessly around Magnolia hoping to find him only to discover Happy was with Carla and Wendy fishing by the river.

They sat laughing as Happy fell into the river trying to chase a salmon. Natsu walked away sulking in a world of distress. Natsu had never felt this way before, the need for human comfort. As he walked through the streets of Magnolia he glanced left and right hoping to find something worth cheering him up.

Having nothing else to do he went to the guild hall and put on a fake smile before entering so that he wouldn't worry anyone. Gray called him out from the corner of the guild.

"Hey you fire breathing pip squeak where have you been all day"

"none of your business you ice making clown" Natsu replied a big grin spiraled across his face.

Gray approached him his Ice maker magic at the ready (At least some things where still the same). Natsu walked up accepting his challenge fire blazing from his arms already.

"Fire dragon Roar" Natsu unleashed his furry on Gray.

As their fight escalated it attracted every guild member possible and one by one the whole guild was involved. As the fight climaxed Erza came in (With Lucy wrapped around her) and ended the fight almost instantly.

As everyone returned to what they were doing the only person in the entire guild who wasn't fighting approached Natsu wrapping their arm around him. Bisca had spent the entire time eyeing Natsu like a horny school girl from the side lines of the brawl.

"So Natsu I hear from Mirajane you're pretty good in the bedroom."

Natsu swallowed hard, he was slightly over joyed at the fact that he was already going to be occupied the rest of the day. But wasn't Bisca, Alzacks. Natsu and pretty much everyone in the guild thought they were a 100% couple.

"Um… Bisca aren't you already seeing someone" Natsu replied half chocked up.

"What Alzack, he doesn't spend nearly enough time with me in the bedroom. Besides I could use a real cow boy to ride me." She whispered the last part seductively letting the words linger a bit with excitement.

Natsu was star struck and extremely turned on by her. He could already feel the bulge growing in his pants and couldn't for the relief she would offer. Bisca gently grabbed his arm and pulled him along with her to Fairy hills.

Thankfully no one was around and she easily snuck him into her room at the end of the hall. As soon as Natsu was through the door her shirt and bra where off and she had him pushed against the door hungrily kissing him.

Natsu wasn't surprised at how aggressive Bisca was and loved the change of pace from other girls. Her hand darted into his pants and she slowly began palming his erection. Natsu was letting out low moans of pleasure and felt himself weakening under pleasure.

"That's a good boy Natsu enjoy everything I'm about to give you"

She broke the kiss and began to nibble at Natsu's neck. He shot his up to her breasts and began to fondle them roughly. Natsu used his free hand and slipped it into her pants and slipped a finger into her pussy.

Both bisca and Natsu were moaning loudly now, loud enough that if anyone was in the halls they could have clearly heard what was going on. Bisca pulled away than dropped to the ground and unbuckled his pants to reveal his extremely large member.

Bisca slid one hand over it than all in one motion took the tip into her mouth. She bean sucking his cock taking about half of it in at a time. After a few moments she began deep throating him taking his entire length down his throat.

She pulled his cock out of her mouth, got up, and threw Natsu onto the bed.

"Enough with the foreplay honey I want to ride you cowboy style." She said smirking at him.

She jumped up onto the bed and slowly crawled over him dragging her breasts along the length of his body. Natsu was overwhelmed by her body and couldn't wait to fuck her.

Bisca positioned herself over Natsu rammed herself over his length. Bisca gasped and stopped for a moment to adjust to Natsu's enormous length. Bisca began hopping up and down on Natsu's cock. Natsu watched as her breasts bounced up and down in a wicked hot fashion.

Bisca could feel her orgasm coming only after a short time and Natsu could feel it to. They were both thrusting in unison now both eagerly approaching their climax. As they came together Bisca feel onto Natsu's chest in pure ecstasy.

Natsu pulled out of her flipped her over and began riding her Doggy style.

"Natsu!" Bisca shrieked

"I hope you like it rough babe." Natsu panted

Bisca grabbed the sheets tightly and braced herself for what would be a long night of love making. Natsu thrust hard and fast into Bisca hoping to reach another orgasm quickly. He gave her ass a good slap every once in a while giving her a good thrill. With his other hand he gently gripped her breast which he loved to do.

After giving Bisca two more orgasm's Natsu came again collapsing onto Bisca. They fell side by side in bed holding each other tightly. Bisca not wanting to let go of her new lover.

"Thanks for the ride cowboy" She said slyly.

Natsu gave her an affectionate kiss as he starred into her heavy eyes.

"I'm guessing you're going to want me gone before anyone catches us together."

As Natsu began to rise up from the bed she caught his arm and pulled him back down.

"Not a chance partner I'm not about to let you go anytime soon."

Natsu smiled, at least there was on person who considered his feelings. Natsu laid back down in bed with her and cuddled Bisca holding her close to his naked body. He gave her one more kiss on the forehead before they drifted into a delicate slumber.

End Note: Well guys I hope you appreciated the story and again I want you to know I'm sorry for the delay. I will continue posting updates every 2-3 days. Now I will be posting the end to this story at the end of the month so in the reviews comment on who you want Natsu to end up with for the epic conclusion. You can suggest one person two maybe even a huge harem ending involving a huge cast of females if that's what you guys decide. Also I will still be taking suggestions for regular storys.


	5. Natsu x Levy

Authors note: Well I've been looking forward to adding this character for a long time and actually I wrote everything but the lemon section four months ago. As you can tell I wasn't able to finish this story by the end of July, and honestly I'm very grateful, no extremely grateful for everyone's support on this series. When I originally published this I only expected to get 100 views, but within an hour you guys crushed that goal with 300 views and plenty of story followers. So again I want to thank you all for all the support and I hope you enjoy this lemon.

Natsu strolled into the guild hall with a wide eyed grin, one no one had seen in quite some time. It was a smile of a deep self-satisfaction. He settled himself down at the bar thinking of the night he had, had with Bisca. Mirajane gave him a cute, playful grin from behind the counter as she served him a drink.

Natsu had loved every moment with Bisca especially the post-sex intimacy he hadn't been able to do enjoy with the other girls. The only problem was he had to sneak out her window in the morning because not even Bisca was going to let the guild get ideas about her and Natsu.

That was the down side to what Natsu did with his friends. All he could call them was friends and he yearned for someone who could be more than that to him.

Natsu finished the final swig of his drink and spotted Erza at a nearby table talking. He walked over to them, but lingered in his movements since this would be his first real time talking to them since their time up in the mountains.

"Hey Erza, Lucy." Natsu spoke with the utmost casualness.

"Hey Natsu" Lucy replied in her usual perky happiness while Erza nodded in acknowledgement to his presence.

"So what have you guys been up to the last couple days?" Natsu asked taking a seat at the table.

"Well," Lucy began " We both took on a Dark guild that had an entire town held hostage, performed in another um "Spectacular" acting troop, and (Lucy lowers her voice to almost a mumble) Erza moved in with me."

A small look of shock crossed Natsu's face, but was gone just as quick as it came. He glanced over at Erza who was staring down at her mug intently, going to every length to avoid Natsu's gaze.

"So you guys, your dating?"

"yes" Lucy replied

Natsu could tell the two were a little stirred up about telling him. Natsu didn't like that two of his best friends were dating, especially since it could lead to trouble. But who was Natsu to interfere with their love if anything he should support it, But not a word fell from his mouth for a long time.

As the stress and awkwardness began to boil between the friends in their uneasy silence Erza's mug began to shake in her hand.

"You know Natsu the least you could do is pretend to be happy for us," Erza shouted catching Natsu off guard, "You're not so perfect yourself, sleeping with every women in this guild hall. Walking around with a full smile pretending that you've done nothing at all."

The surrounding parties were silent all eyes transfixed on the group. Erza stormed out of the hall so mad steam could have been shooting from her ears.

"Don't worry Natsu it's not your fault she's just a little worked up is all." Lucy explained heading out after her.

What Erza had said was all wrong; Natsu didn't know he had done. He found it perfectly fine to sleep with all those women as he had and it hadn't hurt anyone, but himself so what did it matter. He needed to recollect himself, but he couldn't even come close to doing that in a guild hall where everyone was looking at him.

He decided to head to the guilds library where the only occupant was Levy. She was settled over in a bean bag chair with a pile of books surrounding her, that Natsu couldn't even began to wonder what they were about.

He sat himself down at the other end of the room with his head in his hands. Had everything that had happen so far been a mistake. No it hadn't, but Erza was right about one thing the more women he slept with the more his reputation would grow around the guilds women. Especially with how Mirajane spread news.

"Hey Natsu" Levy said in a cute soft loving tone.

Natsu looked up at her, her deep blue hair fluttering behind her. Her glowing beauty side swiped Natsu just like a spell.

"What you up to sitting here all alone?" She asked

"I just needed a place to think in peace." He replied

" Well id love the company over were I'm sitting, it gets pretty lonely being the only one who cares about reading these days."

Natsu reluctantly joined her even though he knew were things could go based on his previous love affairs . But it was only poor sweet Levy, and Natsu couldn't in a million years resist the innocent smile she flashed him.

Natsu sat down on the bean bag and Levy sat down half in his lap half on the chair. He examined the book she was reading which turned out to be a romance story between a rather typical hero and a maiden in need.

However the cover suggested she was reading a book about Magic through the ages.

"Levy how come the cover doesn't match your book?"

"Oh… I've read pretty much everything this old library has to offer. So I mostly gather over in this corner reading romances, love stories, and what not."

"So you're really into romance aren't you Levy?"

"I just adore it, but I also wish I could just experience the feeling of being loved. You know Natsu you're the first person I'm going to say this to, but I'm still a virgin."

Natsu was shocked that she'd be sharing something this personal with him and not her little cheer leaders. Levy moved herself fully into natsu slap.

"I don't just read romances I also read some smut books I borrow from Erza and to be honest I'd like to try some of the stuff I've read with you." She said this a sly tone as one of her hands slide down Natsu's leg.

Natsu tried to resist at first but she didn't want to leave his lap.

"Levi, we can't I don't think it would be right at all."

"But Natsu please I'm so lonely by myself. I can't even get Jet or Droy to touch me. Please Natsu I can't stand not knowing what the experience is like it just kills me at night to not have a partner."

Natsu understood her words and could tell she was coming from a place he was in. He thought about it for a moment and starred into Levy's pleading eyes deciding to give her what she wanted.

Natsu leaned in on Levy giving her the first of a long list of what would be new experiences. They locked lips and engaged in several minutes of passionate kissing Natsu trying to make her first experience as memorable as his own with Lucy and Erza .

Levy began gently grinding her hips against Natsu in response to his actions. Levy could feel Natsu's enlarged member pressing against her from inside his pants and eagerly awaited the pleasure it would soon give her.

Natsu had never had to take the lead in the bedroom usually relying on the women to show him what they wanted so he was almost clueless as she at what to do next. Basing his instincts on his previous times Natsu proceed to lightly fondle her breasts through her shirt causing Levy to let out a light moan through their kiss. Natsu bit down on her lower lip and slowly moved his kissing down her neck.

Levy was in complete pleasure never having experienced feelings like this not even when she fingered herself. Natsu slowly began removing her cloths one at a time giving him a chance to take in the full beauty of Levi's figure. Levi blushed as she revealed her naked body to Natsu slightly embarrassed of what she was doing.

Levy in return began undressing her lover only to expose Natsu's hard member. She gasped at its size having never seen one so big in her life. Levi knew were things should go from here having read so many smutty novels and dropped to her knees in front of Natsu.

Levy licked her lips and opened her mouth taking in the first few inches of Natsu's cock slowly. Natsu let her go at a pace she found comfortable and continued to moan from the pleasure she gave him. Natsu began to on thrust in rhythm with her sucking expertly face fucking the young virgin.

Levy continued taking inch after inch into her mouth almost to the pint were she was deep throating him. Natsu was impressed with Levi's skill and was almost ready to cum. He was able to control himself for only a few more minutes before he had to blow.

"Levy... I'm going to cum" Natsu said while struggling for air through grunts.

Levy pulled Natsu's cock out of her mouth and continued to jerk him off until Natsu let out a loud moan and sent streams of cum into Levy's mouth to which she eagerly swallowed. Natsu fell back into the chair and said through pants.

"I thought... You were... a Virgin"

"Was I really that good Natsu?" Levy said licking at a fallen drop of cum

"Well now it's my turn to please you Levy." Natsu said grinning widely.

Natsu flipped Levy around positioning her on all fours in front of him.

" Natsu ... Please be gentle" she whimpered

Natsu nodded and slowly thrust inside of Levy's easily penetrating her virgin walls. He slid in inch by inch enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy on his hard cock. Levy's body shook with ecstacity as each inch entered here and gave her more pleasure than before.

Natsu was finally up to the hilt inside Levy and gave her only a second to adjust to his size before begging to thrust into her. Levy let out several loud moans that echoed off the walls of the library before Natsu had to cup one hand over her mouth.

"Levy you naughty girl if you keep this up the others will hear us."

Natsu removed his hand and Levy attempted to hold back her moans as best she could. Natsu began thrusting faster and harder building up Levy's orgasm and making it ever harder for her to hold back her moans. Natsu was now becoming more aggressive with Levi and assumed the dominate role more comfortable.

"Oh Natsu... Fuck me harder stretch my virgin pussy Ahhhh" Levy screamed as she came.

Natsu quickly cupped her mouth again preventing her moans from being her throughout the guild hall.

Natsu continued to thrusted quickly as Levy had her orgasm as her pussy walks tightened around his cock even more. With his free hand Natsu fondled Levi's hanging breasts. Levy was completely lost in pleasure not carrying what Natsu did with her as long as it gave her pleasure.

Natsu removed his other hand from Levy's mouth and used it to slap her ass a unusual turn on to Levi which made her pussy quiver with excitement.

"oh god Natsu cum for me shoot your warm cum deep inside my pussy but don't stop."

As his orgasm approached Natsu flipped Levy onto her back with one swift motion without even having to pause. He wasn't planning on letting up anytime soon even after his orgasm had been reached. Natsu felt the same feeling coming on and gave Levi one last deep thrust before letting his cum loose deep inside her.

"Oh Levy" Natsu whispered into her ear as he climaxed.

Natsu fell onto Levy embracing her warm body with his own. Natsu met her lips with his own and the two embraced in another passionate kiss.

" Natsu, " Levy said drowsily " that was amazing"

Natsu pulled out of Levy and had her suck his cock clean of a mixture of both of their delicious juices. Natsu encouraged Levy to slip her clothes back on only momentarily so the two could escape to somewhere to recover. Natsu carried her to the same room he and Mirajane had made love in and laid her down under the covers.

Natsu all prepared to leave so used to women only using him started to head out by Levy drowsily called to him.

" Natsu where are you going. Get in bed and cuddle with me."

Natsu slightly shocked complied and hoped into bed with get and she snuggled against his masculine chest. Natsu nuzzled his head in close to hers and enjoyed the warm intimacy her body offered before drifting to sleep


End file.
